


But Chat Noir was the one allowed to kiss Marinette

by TheHuntersCave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, hello its me, i bring another oneshot, i wrote this one while going to uni, oh public transport inspiration, the bus is my muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersCave/pseuds/TheHuntersCave
Summary: Adrien is very tired, and forgets Chat Noir is the one dating Mari.





	But Chat Noir was the one allowed to kiss Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> lol writing marichat reveal oneshots is my thing

In his defence, he was beyond exhausted. It had been a very long week, full of photo shoots, gala events, getting ready for the next fashion show, trying a million variations of the same outfit a million times, and to top it all off, akuma fights.

Adrien just wanted to sleep.

Yet he still found himself swinging by her room almost every night. No matter how tired he was, he could not sleep unless he got at least one kiss from her, or, on nights when he was done far too late to bother her, made sure she was sleeping safe and sound.

Was he in love? Definitely. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with Marinette, yet he still couldn't bring himself to come out and say it; Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste. He didn't want her to feel betrayed, taken advantage of. She meant so much to him, the thought of hurting her made him anxious.

Of course, all his worries were thrown out the fucking window that morning.

Adrien just wanted to sleep.

He walked like a zombie to class, dragging his feet without rhythm, eyes half closed. He made his way into the classroom, and saw her. She was, for once, early to school. Her hair was braided, falling softly on her left shoulder. She was laughing at something Alya had said, and her laugh was music to Adrien, a melody that made it straight into his heart. Her nails were carefully manicured by him, actually, the baby pink he had chosen still decorating her hands.

Adrien just needed to sleep.

He found himself walking to her (was she his girlfriend, he wondered) and cupped her face with one of his hands. Marinette gasped in surprise, and turned to look at him, blue eyes locking with his, and suddenly, familiar soft and sweet lips touched, a hint of cinnamon on hers and mint on his, and he slowly pulled away.

"Morning, Princess," he said, and turned around to sit at his usual place.

All hell broke loose.

"OH MY GOD?" screamed Marinette, realization in her voice.

"What the fuck, Mari?" questioned Alya.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Chloe, stomping towards Marinette.

"That's so cute!" Commented Rose.

"Yeah," agreed Juleka.

"Uh, dude?" Asked Nino, nudging Adrien with his elbow. "Since when are you and Mari a thing?"

"What?" Adrien started to wake up.

"Great, you're still asleep. Adrien, you kissed Mari."

"Adrien?" But Chat Noir was the one allowed to kiss Marinette.

Oh.

_Oh._

Suddenly very awake, Adrien turned around to face Marinette, who had a shocked look on her face, cheeks incredibly red.

"Princess, I can explain," he began.

"Princess?" Snorted Alya. "So cute."

"MARINETTE!" he corrected himself in vain.

"Oh my God, Minou," she whispered at him.

"I CAN EXPLAIN," he tried to continue.

She smiled at him, a smile full of realization and love and oh my God she was beautiful. "No need," she took his hand. "It was about time, wasn't it?"

Adrien was… happy. She didn’t freak out, or got angry at him; she accepted him. Relief washed over him, and he just wanted to sleep (in the same bed as Marinette and with a big dose of cuddles if possible).

"Adrikins, what is this!" Exclaimed Chloe, hands on her hips, anger in her face.

Adrien thought of what to say. But a tired Adrien is an Adrien with no filter, so "none of your business, Chlo," was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

 

Walking hand in hand was... nice. It was very nice. He had never done this before. Not with Ladybug; who he had never managed to go beyond flirting, but that was ok, and never with Marinette, since a superhero and a civilian just wouldn't work. But Adrien and Marinette? Two regular (-ish) people? That was normal. It was what couples do.

"We are a couple, right?" Asked Adrien.

Mari looked at him amused. "Of course, Chaton."

"So you're not mad?"

"Not at all. I'm really happy, actually."

"You are?"

"Adrien, I had the biggest crush on you for like two years. And then Chat comes around and suddenly I'm so in love with this goofy boy. But it's always been you. I've always been in love with you."

“You have?”

“Yes. And, from what I’ve heard, you’ve been in love with me forever too.”

Adrien looked at her, very confused. She just smiled at him as she dragged him to her room, and closed the hatch.

“So,” she began. “About you being a superhero…”

“Yeah, I know you must be very worried. I promise you, I’ll be very careful all the time, nothing bad will happen to me.”

“I know,” she kissed him softly. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

Adrien was about to ask what she meant by that, but an explosion of pink light washed over him, to reveal Ladybug standing in the middle of the room.

“Mari?”

“Surprise…” Ladybug said a little bit embarrassed. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to feel pressured into telling me who you we—“

“Oh my God, Mari, it’s ok, no need to apologise! I’m so—wow.” Adrien stood up and hugged her. “Wait. All this time I’ve been asking Ladybug for advice…”

“Yup. It was me. But to be fair, I give excellent advice and it worked every time!”

**Author's Note:**

> so how about that season two, huh  
> http://hellisopentonight.tumblr.com/


End file.
